Commander General Abdel Adrian
Commander General Abdel Adrian is a much beloved man of the people. An orphan from Genth, he grew to an age near impossible for a human and became the leader of the greatest mercenary company in all of Skenth. Early Life Not much is known of Abdel Adrian's early life. He grew up in Outer City, a poor orphan. He was bounced from orphanage to orphanage, also spending a lot of time on the streets begging for food scraps. Joining the Flaming Fist and Early Career When Adrian turned 13 he answered a recruiting call for the mercenary company, The Flaming Fist. He joined the company as a page, serving various officers. Two years later he was promoted to squire. Ordinarily such a prestigous rank for a young person was left for inidividuals of somewhat noble birth, be they bastard born or the youngest of many sons of a family. However Abdel Adrian showed much promise to one officer, Lieutenant Fenrik Farlands, a dwarf from Ostrolithia. Lt. Farlands took Adrian under his wing as they served with the Flaming Fist. At the age of 19 Abdel Adrian was promoted to the rank of sergeant, and given command over a small squad of shieldbearers. Serving in the front lines Adrian and his squad quickly gained acclaim as the premier soldiers in the company. Adrian was promoted to Lietenant and given command over a platoon of three squads, his former squad included. Taking Command When Commander General Howard Shoreham died, as is Flaming Fist tradition, an election was held. Abdel Adrian holds the record to be the first and so far only unanimous selection. He was also the first non-general to be elected to the posistion. Traditionally the Flaming Fist had only taken military contracts. Adrian changed the way that the company operated within his first year of command. Their first non military contract was in the year 7179, and it was chartered with the City of Genth. A company of 500 men were stationed there to act as a police force for Outer and Lower City. In 7184 when a famine struck Ostrolithia the Flaming Fist was hired to help distribute food supplies being sent there. In 7203 the Flaming Fist helped in relief efforts in the Arkosiian Empire after a massive hurricane decimated Maldia and Alsethia. Commander General Adrian also greatly increased recruiting efforts. Prievously the company had only taken on former soldiers to fill their ranks, and occasionally young boys to serve as pages and squires (like Abdel Adrian himself). However Commander General Adrian created a new policy, known as the "Open Door Policy", in which nearly all applicants were accepted. They then trained these men extensively, weeding out those not fit for combat and putting them into suuport roles. When Adrian was elected Commander General the company had just under 4,000 men. By the outbreak of the Civil War the company had roughly 25,000 men. Role in the Civil War When the war broke out Commander General Adrian initially did not accept a contract, although both Dorpentr and the Arkendor Empire offered extremely lucrative deals in attempt to sway him. Commander General Adrian felt that this conflict was not one that he should entangle himself in. However after Maldia joined the war, citing the oppression they had felt from the Arkendor Empire and the tone of the war changed from Dorpentr Rebellion to Civil Rights Adrian felt compelled to action. In 7238 Commander General Abdel Adrian presented the rebels with an opportunity; the Flaming Fist would enter into the war, not as employees, but as a separte entity. And thus The Coalition of Free Peoples was formed.